HetaOni: Revisited
by The-Shining-Moon-Princess
Summary: Canada's provinces have heard rumours about a mysterious mansion, what happens when they enter and the door locks behind them...? Rating for character death and swearing later on
1. Turn Back

This is chapter one of my new story. HetaOni: Revisited! This will be following some of the Hetalia characters and some new ones. Such as British Columbia (Called BC) and Ontario. Do you get the hint? xD

Anyway, here's chapter one/prolouge "Turn Back"

Enjoy!

* * *

Two girls ran through the halls of a dank old mansion. The smaller, frail, glasses wearing girl with long dirty blonde hair was leading the taller girl by the hand through the halls "Come on! We have to go!" The dirty-blonde haired girl said. The girl with red and black hair nodded "Yes! I think the Thing's behind us!" In the hand that was held by the smaller girl was a key.

The two reached the front door and the girl scrambled to get the key in the lock. With a relieving 'click' the door swung open and it was the taller girl's turn to drag the small girl out.

"If only we got the key sooner…" The smaller said, looking over her shoulder as they ran. The Thing was behind them before the taller girl, called British Columbia stopped and turned to the Thing who had slowed before stopping and watching the two girls.

"You can't touch us now! You lost!" She shouted, tears in her eyes "We won! We got out before you got us!"

The thing growled softly as the smaller girl, called Ontario spoke up "Yeah! We beat you! You can't get us outside of the mansion's boundaries!"

"Now you have to give us back from you took from us!" B.C looked at Ontario in surprise "Wha-" The girl continued

"Give us back who you took! All of them! Heck, if you want, you can eat me and give everyone back!"

B.C got her voice back "No, Ontario….what if…..what if we went back….?" She said quietly, un-sure if her theory was right or not, the uncertainty was evident in her voice.

"Went back?"

B.C looked at the thing "You can do that can't you? You can control this space! Take us back! Let's see if you can actually get us!"

Ontario then understood what B.C was attempting to accomplish, "Yes! I agree! See if you can get the two lost trophies!"

The Thing made a strange noise, it almost sounded like a chuckle. "Y..ou…WO..n't...Es….Cape…" The Thing seemed to be firing it's attack but instead a white light surrounded the duo, blinding them. Their wish had been granted.

You can't easily enter

that mysterious mansion

in your neighborhood

For you might anger

it's former occupants

even if there were none.

* * *

In the main conference room a number of individuals sat together. From left to right there was B.C who was dressed in a plaid blue dress shirt with a gray tank top underneath, then A boy with a pipe sat next, with blondish-brown hair with bright blue eyes. He was adorn in a very waiter-like get up. He had a had a dress shirt on, a black tail coat, a black tie, dress shoes, and dress pants too, he sat beside a female in brownish straw hat and blue overalls with a red plaid shirt underneath, she had brown hair in a long braid and blue eyes who was sticking her tongue out at the boy beside her. On the other side of the straw hatted girl sat Ontario who was wearing a dark blue knee-length skirt with a pair of gray track pants underneath, she had a black vest on with a plain white dress shirt.

The straw hat girl was talking excited "-it sounds really cool 'ight? I say we check it out folks!"

"Thaz iz preposterous Saskatchewan! A mansion in the middle of no where? Who in their right mind would live in the woodz?"

"Come on Quebec, lighten up! It might be fun to go find it. Do y'all agree? What about Ontario? Darling, you agree with me don'tcha?"

Ontario's head popped up, she had been staring into her lap with he hands neatly folded "U...uh, I don't think it's a good idea...w...what if we get lost?"

Quebec glanced at Ontario, smirking as he took another puff he said "Well, maybe Saskatchewan is on to something, it might be fun Oui?"

B.C frowned "Still, maybe we should get someone else to come with us. Maybe we can ask Uncle Alfred to come with us?"

Ontario smiled at the thought of their hyperactive uncle. He always had so much energy at vigor. He always managed to make everything a little bit more exciting, even the most boring things could be exciting with him around.

"Or maybe we can ask France to come Oui?"

'"Pfft! Like we would like 'nother frog hangin' around!" Saskatchewan scoffed at the thought "He might wanna trip to the nude in the middle of tryin' to find the mansion! You know what, B.C! What're your thoughts?"

"Maybe...we should just ask Papa and Kumakichi to come?" B.C suggested which caused Saskatchewan to facepalm "Well duh! Eh, why didn't I think of that?" Quebec opened his mouth to comment but with a glare from both B.C and Sasketawan he slowly shut his mouth.

"Alrightz, then let uz go findz un Pere oui?"

"Stop speakin' your damn moon speak 'Bec!"

Quebec scoffed "It is not 'moon speak' you un-cultured sister, it iz the langauge of l'amour."

"...I'm just goin' to ignore you, darn frog."

"Very well. Un-cultured swine."

"Frenchie!"

"Pig!"

"Snail-eater!"

"Mud roller."

"Hey! That's fun!" Saskatchewan huffed.

Ontario sighed softly, a smile as she watch the Frenchman and the farmer girl bicker. She stood up "B.C, d...do you want to come help me find Papa and Mr. Kumajirou?"

B.C nodded "Alright! Let's go find papa!" he two then walked away, with out even being noticed by the two arguing promises who were now poking each other...well it was more Saskatchewan poking Quebec and Quebec sending her sharp looks.

* * *

B.C and Ontario headed out of the room "We need to find Papa, right? That's what we need to do."

Ontario nodded "Yes, that's the next step. He should be in...this room." Ontario sopped at a door and knocked. It was a one person bathroom and it was locked from the inside "F...Father. Me and B.C want to talk to you and ..."

The soft voice of a certain Canadian came "Yes Ontario?"

"We'd...like you to come with us somewhere."

"Oh? And where is that?"

"It's a mansion in the woods..."

The door opened slowly, revealing Canada holding Kumajirou and looking concerned "A mansion?"

"Yes, we'd like to go explore it and since we thought we might get lost we'd like someone that's responsible and can coordinate surroundings with us."

Canada shook his head and said with a stern voice. "No."

B.C's eyes widened "Why?"

"That mansion is dangerous. Me and your Uncle along with other nations went there and we were all nearly killed! That's always why your Grandfather Britain is blind!"

Ontario frowned "Dad, please let us go."

"No, that is final." The Canadian turned "The conference will be starting again soon, go back to your brother and sister."

B.C was about to object but Matthew had already started walking away down the hall to the conference room "My decision is final Maria, Tori." the girls flinched as their real names were spoken in that stern tone of the Canadian's.

Once their father was gone they looked at each other "...we've already made a mistake haven't we...?" Ontario mumbled.

"Do not worry, I promise things will go differently. Let's go back to the others." B.C had said that to Ontario many times before but it was just false words to keep the girl from giving up hope.

They started walking back to the conference room to go see Saskatchewan and Quebec and to tell them of their father's word.

* * *

And we're done!

Alright, I'd like to say that the OCs are indeed mine but I don't not own Hetalia. I thought I would mention that now so I won't have to repeat it again. Any way, yes Ontario, and BC are the 'Italy' of this story, Ontario's the more prone to giving up and BC is the more confident 'we have to keep trying' side. They balance each other out that way.

Anyway, please read this and review, reviews make me very happy!

Ciao!


	2. To The Mansion Y'all!

Alright, here's Chapter 2. I wanted to get this out this weekend so I have a good idea of where I'm going with this.

So here's Chapter 2 "To the Mansion Y'all!"

* * *

Sask listened as B.C and Ontario spoke about what their father said "H...he's no going to let us go." Ontario finished the explanation, her and B.C had taken turns in telling the story of what their father told them. About how he and his Uncle along with their grandfather had gone before.

"If they 'ad gotten out, that should mean it's 'safe now...they should 'ave defeated whatever was inside Oui?"

"Exactly! I say we go to the mansion anyway!" Sask pumped her fist in the air. B.C frowned "Sask, you know that Papa will get really mad..."

"That is only if mon pere finds out Oui? You are not going to rat us out are you Sister?" Quebec glanced at B.C with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Well...well..." B.C lost her words

"Then it's decided! Tonight we'll leave for the mansion!" Sask declared excitedly.

In-able to argue back B.C and Ontario fell silent as Quebec and Sask shared a look that meant satisfaction, for different reasons though. Sask was just excited about the mansion while Quebec enjoyed seeing Ontario squirm.

Thus the four provinces stopped the chatter as the other countries filed in to the room. Canada sending B.C and Ontario a stern look before setting himself down next to America and England, to be ignored (as per always)

* * *

Later that night the four provinces snuck out of their chamber. The four had been trusted to share a chamber without their father figure, Canada had thought they were all mature enough to not do something stupid. (He almost had second thoughts about Sask but decided that hopefully B.C or Ontario, heck maybe even Quebec would keep her in line.)

The foursome continued out of the World Summit quietly enough, only stopping in the kitchen to get some rice balls because Sask was complaining she was hungry (and she would never stop unless they got SOMETHING to fill her pie hole.)

Soon after that they were out in to the woods. It was cold and dark and Ontario was starting to get scared and was clinging on to B.C who was watching their surroundings. "Sask, are you POSITIVE you are going the right way?"

"Well DUH! I got Papa's sense of direct-"

"Sacre bleu! Look at that!" the foursome had come to a clearing with a giant mansion that looked like something out a horror film. It had a aura that said 'no, don't come near here." but of course Sask, the optimist she was didn't notice it "Yee-haw! We found it y'all! Yahoo!" She started jumping up and down like a child, making Quebec shake his head.

"You are such a child."

"You gotta admit 'Bec! This is pretty awesome! It actually exists!"

"D...do we have to go inside? I mean...we found it...we should go back." Ontario tried to protest again, the first time since the meeting.

"Daw, come on Darling, ya gotta brighten up a bit! We'll just go inside for a little while!" Then without waiting for anymore protests she dashed to the mansion's front door and went inside with Quebec following her, grumbling about being called 'Bec' and not his 'true nation name.'

Ontario looked up at B.C begrudgingly and was pat on the head "Come on, we have to follow them..." Ontario nodded as B.C grabbed her hand and started leading her in to the mansion. The two already had a feeling of what was going to occur, again.

* * *

The duo entered to see Quebec and Sask looking around the main lobby "Wow! This place is HUGE!"

"Well of course it is 'uge you un-cultured swine. It is a mansion is it not?"

"S...shut up!"

"You know that I am right, that is why you wish for me to be quiet Non?" Quebec inquired with a smirk.

Sask was about to snap back at the french man when the foursome heard a resounding 'click' behind' Ontario and B.C

"The door...!"

* * *

They say

When you enter

that mysterious mansion

and the door locks behind you

You have to be wary

and find the key

but be warned

not many of you

might make it out alive

* * *

Short chapter is short but we're finally at the mansion! Anyway. I hope SOMEONE has even looked at this. This is my first fic in the Hetalia fandom,...so yeah.

Oh yeah, the stanza above might be wrong. I read something like it somewhere so yeah, don't hurt me if it's wrong! *hides under cabinet*

R&R  
It makes me very happy!


	3. The Search For Quebec Part l

Alright. Hello everybody: Revisited! First off I wanna thank the person who reviewed my story. I appreciated it (It actually pretty much made my day) I almost have 100 hits for this story! To me that's a major accomplishment, along with getting someone to fav this story!

Any way. Here's chapter 3 "The Search for Quebec Part l"

* * *

Sask, B.C, Ontario and Quebec had all turned to the door after it had clicked shut.

"The door...!" Sask had the dashed over to the door and started to open it, only to find it was locked. "Sacre bleu! We are trapped in this stupide mansion! This is all your fault Sask!"

"MINE? You could of stayed back!"

"I had to make sure three didn't get lost and un pere questions ME about it! I do not like 'ing put on the spot!"

"Oh? So you only came so that if something DOES happen, you can't be blame but you might end up dead like the rest of us? How STUPID are you Quebec?"

"Both of you shut up!" Ontario had raised her voice which gained the attention of all three provinces "No one is going to die...we are going to get out of here...I'm going to go look in that room over there to see if there is any clues..." as if orchestrated by a higher power a smash resounded out the room, causing Quebec to nearly drop his lit pipe.

"W...what was that?" Ontario asked nervously, he stroke of courage wiped away.

"No worries Darling, you three stay here. I'll take a look 'round!" then Sask strode off even after B.c stammered out a "wait! w...we need to stay together!" and she followed the straw-hatted provinces, leaving Ontario and Quebec in the lobby..

As soon as B.C and Sask were out of sight Quebec had pinned Ontario to the wall, hands held above her head, his other hand was planted on the wall, lit pipe in between his fingers in a way as it did not spill the ashes.

Ontario struggled as Quebec's eyes filled with a strange mirth "Little 'tario, mon petit lapn, your so delicate. 'hat on Earth was going through your mind 'hen you came 'ith us? You are far too weak to defend yourself here..." He reached down and planted a kiss on her lips, causing more struggling and Quebec enjoyed every second as he bit her lip and caused her to gasp, letting Quebec slip his tongue in.

After a few minutes of ravaging the girl's mouth (While getting kicked and punched pathetically by the smaller province) out of no where Ontario bit his tongue, causing Quebec to curse and pull back, staggering several steps until he hit something large...

The two provinces screamed.

* * *

Manwhile B.C and Sask were investigating the room where the heard the smash from.

"Seems that this place is kept in top condition eh?" Sask commented as she started opening drawers while B.C went through the cupboards.

"Yeah. This place is very spic-and-span, maybe there's someone living here after all. Maybe you heard the rumors wrong?"

"No. Definitely not B.C! They is no one living here! I mean, what kind of looney would live in 'de middle of no where?" B.C shrugged and took a step to go over to the table that was in the center of the room, hearing a glass-like crack under her foot she looked down to see the shattered remains of a glass bowl. "Sask, watch your step. Someone knocked a bowl off the counter."

Sask looked down and saw the bowl's fate "Ah I see. Well that sure explain somethin'.but who knocked it?"

B.C was about to respond when two screams were heard.. Sask and B.C echoed with yelps of their own. Perhaps a better description would be that Sask screamed herself while B.C yelped out of surprise.

"T..that sounded like Quebec and Ontario!" B.C stared at the door and looked at Sask who was pale as a ghost. B.C grabbed the girl's arm and started dragging back out to the lobby. The two provinces which had been left in the lobby were gone.

On the ground was Quebec's pipe, splattered with blood along with the wall closest to it. Sask, pale but not petrified like before carefully picked up the pipe "W...what do ya think 'appened Darling?"

B.C shook her head, un-sure of what to say "I don't know but we need to find those two." she looked at the pipe "...I think Quebec should be our priority, if the blood is any-"

"Don't say it. I don't wanna hear that! I don't wanna think that 'Bec and Ontario are..." Sask trailed off and B.C sighed as she saw a small trail of blood on the ground "We should follow that, if anything we might find a clue on where at least one of them is." Sask nodded in agreement and they started walking down the hallway, past two Japanese styled rooms to a door.

"Come on. Let's try this door-" Sask was about to open a door when the saw at the end of hall some, no some THING walked past the hall way they were in. From what Sask and B.C saw it was large and gray. Its head looking to be too big for it's body and it had large black eyes. Sask was quickly pulled in to the room by B.C.

"W...what was that thing?" Sask asked as she sat down against the wall, they were in a library of sorts.

"I don't know but it sure didn't look friendly."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Sask asked exasperated.

B.C frowned and muttered, trying to lighten the mood "I have to be the responsible one since your an airhead." that got a bit of a chuckle from scared Saskatchewan citizen.

B.C looked around the library "Well we might as well see if there's anything to help us in here Sask." then, without waiting she started to wander the library. She went to a shelf on the far side of the library and started shuffling through some books before taking out what appeared to be a bible. She opened it and looked at the contents. She nodded "Sask! Did you find anything?" The other girl was at the back of the library. "Yeah! I found a key on the floor!"

Then suddenly the door of the library opened again and shut. Someone else was in here...! B.C looked through the bookshelf and saw that it was...the Thing! They were trapped!

* * *

Hehe! How will B.C and Sask get out of this mess?

Sask: You sure ain't a nice person.

Quebec: And what about tres bien moi?

Sask: Don't flatter yourself 'Bec!

Now, now. Anyway. This is part 1 Part two will be the chapter after next. Chapter 4 will be covering hat Quebec and Ontario are doing...or what happened to them -cue evil laugh-

B.C: yeah...hey, where is Ontario anyway...?

Hah! Well you'll have to read the next chapter if you wanna know what happened!


	4. The Hurt and The Broken

Hey everyone! Me again with another chapter already! I know, I'm awesome.

Prussia: HE! THAT'S MY AWESOME LINE!

Shut up Prussia, your not in this yet, so go away. Now for chapter four. "The Hurt and The Broken"

Just a Note: This takes place AFTER Quebec and Ontario's scream before B.C and Sask come back.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the two provinces screamed. The Thing which Quebec had bumped in to struck, Quebec barely managed to move out of the way. This left Ontario in the open as it charged at her, she was petrified.

Quebec watched in a shell-shocked state as Ontario ducked down, nearly getting her head chopped off her shoulders, stuck in a bad spot the Ontarian had no where to go so when the claw was brought down, she could of sworn she could see her life flash before her through closed eyelids, however when so ending blow came she slowly opened her eyes to see that Quebec had somehow gotten in front of the thing and it had claw deeply in to his shoulder (His back was facing the thing but she could tell from the blood that was starting to seep down the left side of his shirt and the small puddle beginning to accumulate on the floor. "Q-Quince!"

Quebec smiled at Ontario "Run..."

"What?"

"I told 'ou couldn't 'handle yourself mon petit lapin, now run."

"B...but..."

"Don't worry, just go under my arm and..." The Thing struck again, causing Quebec to shove Ontario to the side as he-himself barely dodged the blow, his shoulder slamming in to the wall, leaving a blood mark, his pipe had by now fallen from his hand and was now covered in blood on the floor.. Quebec chuckled as he looked up at the Thing's blaring cold gray eyes until he suddenly felt his hand getting pulled and then he was running, he had a feeling it was Ontario running ahead of him. She led him in to a room and sat him on the bed and took off his shirt and jacket and balled up his jacket and pressed it against the wound, hoping to help slow the blood flow and help it to clot.

Ontario stammered as she started ripping up the shirt and started tying it in strips around the wounds.

"H...how are you so...calm? I thought 'ou'd be running and screaming for 'elp."

"You would be surprised..." she looked around the room "Hold on." she got up and walked over to the door and locked it. _'I made that mistake once. I won't let that happen again.'_ She thought as she sat in a chair that was against the wall "You should lie down now. Get some rest. Hopefully B.C and Sask will find us."

Quebec nodded and laid now and stared at the ceiling "Mon lapin."

Ontario frowned, yet refrained from telling him off "Yes?"

"Why does it hurt so much...are 'e not nations as well?"

Ontario frowned and looked up at the ceiling "I don't know, m-maybe we're humans in here."

"umans? What could turn us into 'umans?" Ontario shrugged and looked at he french man "I don't know...you should sleep now-" her voice hitched in her throat as something started pounding on the door, Ontario signaled Quebec to be quiet as the pounding continued, soon enough though the pounding stopped and thundering foot steps were heard, heading away from the door.

Ontario smiled "All right...one mistake avoided." she said this a little too loudly, earning the attention of Quebec who tried sitting up "M...mistake mon lapin? What on Earth are you 'alking about?"

"Don't 'orry about it." Ontario copied his accent earning a 'hmph.' and the Quebecker rolled over.

Ontario sighed mentally in relief _'I do not want any one else to get involved. This is B.C's and I's battle.'_

She closed her eyes and put her hands in her lap and soon found her self drifted off, a light ticking in the back of her mind. She needed to get on that as soon as she could.

* * *

Chapter five done! Two chapters in two days, aren't you all happy? I probably won't update until Thursday since I go back to school tomorrow, though I MIGHT work on it in Civics since we are on computers and I can just email it to myself and post it when I get home from play rehearsal xD

Oh yeah, sorrry it's so short, I wanted to get this out and I hope it dosen't seemed rushed and/or crappy. i'm not good with fights seen and the like! AND ON THAT NOTE! Read and Review and help me improve! :D Next time we return to B.C and sask's predicament! Also, the ticking is a foreshadow to a future plot point!

B.C: Your an evil person.

Sask: You can say that again Darling!

Yeah, yeah whatever

Ciao!


	5. The Search For Quebec Part ll

Welcome back to Chapter 5! I can't believe I have over 200 hits! Thank you all so much! xD It means a lot to me! Therefore, to everyone that viewed my story thus far gets virtual cookies! *hands over cookies!*

Anyway, here we go. We are heading back to B.C and Sask.

Here's chapter 5! "The Search For Quebec Part ll"

* * *

B.C and Sask were separated in the library; the Thing had just entered the room. They had no idea what to do until Sask knocked a book off a shelf by accident, getting the thing's attention as it started to walk around to that shelf. Sask quickly and quietly started moving out of that section while the Thing went in to it. Alfred would of made a comment about it being like some game and call Sask "Solid Sask." Or something, but this wasn't a game, it was real and it was life or death as B.C watched from between the shelves as she started sneaking as well, bible under arm.

Sask had reached the door and was waving for B.C to hurry up, B.C picked up the pace, her steps echoing and the Thing turned it's attention to the door "Y….ou….WO….n't….ES…Ca….pe." it said in it's quaking voice as suddenly the Thing fired an electric-like attack at Sask and B.C, the two barely managed to get out of the way (Sask thought her hat had been singed) the two then quickly scrambled out the door and fumbled with the lock and locked the Thing inside, Sask let out a sigh of relief and grinned

"We did it Darling!"

B.C chuckled as she watched the girl take her hat and throw it up in the air. The straw hat landed perfectly and elegantly back on her head (Uncle Alfred had taught her that since he apparently use to be a cowboy but B.C was skeptical that maybe he had watched one too many of his own movies)

"Well now that we are out of there. We need to find Quebec and Ontario, assuming there might be more of those Things around we should hurry." B.C started walking down the hall, Sask quickly followed and noticed the bible "Hey. What's that Darling?"

"Oh. This is just a bible, I figured it might be good to have something that has spiritual goodness around it while we're here. I found it before that Thing came in."

Sask took that answer as they continued down the hall until they reached the next door they could go in. Sask stopped B.C before they continued "What if 'nother thing's in there? Hold on a sec." Sask quietly opened the door a tiny bit and there was no sign of any danger. Sask opened the door fully and walked inside. It was just a bedroom with a table in the corner, a bed, a book shelf to the side and a ugly maroon carpet. A quiet ticking echoed through the room as the duo were being silent. B.C went ahead and locked the door behind them. After another few moments Sask let out a sigh of frustration "They aren't here either! That ticking's getting annoying too!" then, without even waiting for B.C to say anything she grabbed the offending ticking object off the book shelf and smashed it so hard on the ground it broke. Sask suddenly went in to a dazed state.

-Clock Vision-

_Sask was in a different room, no...she couldn't even say 'she' was there. As she looked down at herself and saw she was transparent. 'she' wasn't there...but she was there too. In the room she was on the floor beside the bleeding body of Quebec who was bleeding heavily from his shoulder, she on the other hand was bleeding from her stomach, they were in a different bedroom from where she and B.C were at the moment._

"_w-what's going on? Darling?" she tried calling out to B.C but she got no response, it was like they couldn't even hear her, so she settled to watching the scene. Fear struck her as she looked at her own mangled body._

_Ontario was pressing a blanket from the bed down on to Sask's stomach while B.C was trying to stop the bleeding from Quebec's shoulder. It looked hopeless though as the blankets they were using were getting bled right through._

_Ontario was sniffling "No! Not again, please don't die! Not again! Not again!" she wept as she continued pressing down. B.C had already picked up Quebec's body and laid him on the bare bed, having realized that she couldn't save him. B.C looked defeated and had a hollow look in her eyes as she knelt down and pulled Ontario up from leaning over Sask's body "It's over Ontario you tried but we need to go ba-"_

"_No! No! I don't wanna do it again! Please! Please...just let me die...don't make me go back any more...just let me die..." B.C hugged Ontario close to her as the vision ended with Sask feeling herself getting shaken._

-Clock Vision End-

Sask blinked and noticed she was being shaken lightly and she was now sitting on the bed. _'When...when was I sitting down?'_ she thought, distraught as she shook her head. B.C looked relieved from her spot on the bed beside her "Oh, thank goodness you are alright. You were in a daze for a good ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Sask blinked. _'Was I really in that...dream for ten minutes?' _B.C nodded "Yes. Are you okay now dear?"

"Y...yeah Darling...what time is it anyway? We need to go find 'Bec and Ontario and find a way outta here. I have a really bad feeling."

"It's about..." the British Columbian looked at her watch "It's about 2 a.m. We've been here two hours already."

"Alright...let's go." the Saskatchewan citizen dismissed what she had seen just as a symptom of being overly tired as they continued out of the room, Sask giving one last glance to the broken clock on the floor before exiting the room.

* * *

The duo kept going throughout the mansion, going in to a few rooms and finding some locked. They also had a weird experience with a toilet that gave them a rice ball for being it's 'first customers in a while'

After getting over that traumatizing experience the duo came to another door that was locked and the knocked. The heard some tossing and turning on what sounded like a bed. "Oui? Who is 'here?" came the groggy response.

"'bec? Are you there? Are you okay?"

On the inside Quebec had started sitting up and seethed as a pain shot through his shoulder "O...oui, I am fine. Ontario..." he looked around in panic before seeing the sleeping Ontario "Ontario is 'ine as 'ell."

An audible sigh of relief came from Sask. B.C smiled "You care about Quebec's safety?"

"No! I just...well...uhm..." she trailed off "Never mind! 'bec! Ope the door! It's-oh." just before she could finish her sentence the door was opened, revealing a tired looking Ontario. She smiled "Come inside! Quickly!" she ushered the two inside and got them to sit down in the two chairs while Ontario sat on the bed after re-locking the door. "I'm g...glad we're all together again."

"Yeah! No kidding Darling! We had a run in with this scary monster Thing! Oh yeah. 'Bec. Here. It's a bit dirty but you getting bitchy when you don't have it...not that your bitchy with it." she got slapped on the back of her head "H...hey!" B.C grinned then turned serious "Quebec. What happened?"

"I got hurt protecting mon lapin." that caused Sask to gag "Gross. Dude. Your partly related."

"C...can we NOT talk about that now? I-I mean. We all just got out of a life-threatening situation and you guys want to talk about Quince's mild part incestuous love for me? N...no! We need a plan!:"

Sask sighed "Why don't we sleep first? It's not even close to morning and I'm sure we're all tired. Right 'Bec? Darling?"

"Hmmm. I would have to disagree. It is 8 in the morning Saskatchewan according to my watch. See?" Quebec showed his own watch.

"My watch doesn't show 2 a.m anymore. It says it's midnight!" B.C said, showing her siblings her watch. Indeed, all four of their watches had different times.

"Well that's odd. Because my watch said 2 am in the room where Sask had smashed the clock." B.C explained. She glanced at Ontario then at Quebec.

"A...clock you say mon ami?"

* * *

Alright! There's Chapter 5! We have on more chapter for this arc then a cute little gap chapter I am going to call 'Questions for the Mansion Goers!" it will include Quebec, Ontario, Sask and B.C as the main four you can ask questions to, but you can also ask Canada, America and England questions too! So send in your questions with your reviews and also review for this chapter to tell me if this story is crap or not! XD

Ontario: S..she has low self-esteem so for her sake.

Sask: Please review our Darlings!

Thanks guys. Alright. Bye everyone!

Ciao!


	6. The Clock Ticks

Oh my gosh! This is late! I'm sorry! I will totally make it up to you guys by….writing a RusCan one shot based off of HetaOni!

Everyone Else: O.o

Yeah! I'll do that! ….maybe

Ontario:….your not g-going to do it are you? *doubting*

Shush! I may or may not! Any way. Here's Chapter 6! The last chapter of this arch! "The Clock Ticks."

* * *

The group was in the bedroom where Quebec and Ontario had hid from the Thing. Quebec had just asked about a clock.

"A….clock mon ami?" Quebec asked, Ontario blinked in (false) confusion.

B.C nodded "And then Sask went in to a daze."

Uncomfortable where the conversation was leading (she was still trying to convince herself that what she saw was a dream but so far no such luck) she said quickly "so what happened to you 'Bec? Not like you to get yourself beat up." B.C opened her mouth but shut it with a sigh _'here they go again...'_ she thought with a chuckle, even Ontario had to giggle at Sask and Quebec.

"Firme la bouche." Quebec snapped but winced as a pain shot to his shoulder so he just took a puff of his pipe which he had lit once he cleaned his blood of the wooden object.

"w-what Quince is trying to say is that he protected me from the Thing." Ontario spoke up, earning a chuckle from Sask

"Awww. Quebex is being chivalric! "

"That is not a real word you pig-roller!"

"Yes it is, you French-speaking liver eater!"

"Low life farmer!"

"Frenchie!"

B.C, getting annoyed said "That's enough! This is no time for your stupid bickering! We all could've died today!." That made everyone (by everyone it means Quebec and Sask, Ontario had been watching silently in the background) go silent as she continued "Even though we're safe for now one of us should stand guard while everyone else gets rest. Quebec is too weak so Sask, Ontario and I will play rock, paper, and scissors. Loser has to be guard for awhile. Understood?"

"I definitely won't lose!" Sask pumped her fist in to the air and then they started

* * *

-After the game XD-

"I can't believe I lost!" Sask was pouting while putting a chair so it was facing the door. Ontario giggled as she settled herself on the bed beside B.C (on the other side was Quebec, B.C wasn't going to allow rape to happen while all of them were in mortal danger)

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. The door's locked." B.C reassured as she yawned. Quebec mouthed to Sask 'Your gunna get eaten!' which earned a glare as Sask turned to glare at the door as the three other provinces fell asleep.

"Gosh darn it, stupid Ontario for being so cute and that B.C being so cunning….and damn that 'Bec for being so…'Bec-ish!" she grumbled

:I mean, Ontario has the cuteness to get her through anything, B.C's smart. 'Bec's a douche bag that somehow manages his way through everything….I hate being stuck doing the ha-" her grumblings were stopped as she heard scratching at the door and soon a large hole was made by a claw.

She never even had a chance to scream

The other three were gone from that room the next morning.

All that was left was blood.

* * *

They say

That mysterious mansion

Is guarded by a monster

But no one knows if it's true or not

They never live to tell of it

So all that remains are stories

of possibilities and horrors

The clock ticks.

* * *

Hehehe. End of Arch 1

Sask: O-oh my gosh! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!

XD no worries Sask, you'll find out in a few chapters. Though, there's a reason why this story is rated for character death

B.C/Ontario: no…not again

-cue evil laugh here-

Any way. Hope y'all will continue reading this story! The next arch will be about Canada, England, America and two other provinces! Though I need some help choosing which provinces! So review and let me know!

Oh yeah, I NEED QUESTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! XD Please give me questions to ask my four little dear provinces. It will be appreciated!


	7. Weren't We In A Mansion? A Omake!

Alright! Here's chapter seven! Sorry it took so long. I was trying to get people to give me questions to ask my four possibly dead province-tans but thankfully I got a few.

Alright! Here's Chapter seven! "Weren't we in a mansion?"

* * *

Quebec, Ontario, B.C and Sask sat on what appeared to be a talk show stage.

"Where in the name of Wao are we?" Sask asked, frowning as she shifted on the dank blue couch the foursome was squished on.

"For once you and I have the same train of thought….who knew you could have thoughts?"

"Shut your mouth frog!"

A frail women walked in wearing a white blouse with a Miles Prower tee-shirt on underneath, she had dark brown hair with blue eyes and round glasses and she was wearing grey track pants "Glad you could make it!" she sat down in the arm chair that was behind a desk which was on an angle facing the couch.

"Who are you?" The foursome asked in unison. She laughed "Me? I am your God! That spinner of wheels, your fate weaver, in other words the author also known as Tori!"

B.C frowned "Dude, you've been killing us off in the back story and just NOW you show your face?"

"Hey this isn't even canon." Tori pointed out. B.C sighed and slumped back "True."

"Huh? Canon? What does that mean? Stop leaving me in the dark!" Sask whined. She was smacked upside the head by Quebec "Firme la bouche swine!"

"G-guys stop fighting…" Ontario said in a slightly raised voice. She looked at Tori "Why are we here exactly Miss Tori?" Tori smirked and struck a pose in her seat "To answer questions of course!"

"Pourquoi?"

"Because I said so!" Tori then waved her hand and a paper appeared "First question! Dragonclaw wants to know if you've met Egypt!"

"That guy is weirdddd!" Sask laughed obnoxiously. She earned a dirty look from Sask, B.C and Tori and Quebec Imitated France's 'honhonhon' laugh as Sask cowered back in to the couch when Tori said in a dark tone "That's Dragon's second favorite character next to Germany…"

"O-okay! Sorry gal! I'm sorry just don't kill me!"

Tori giggled as Ontario and B.C looked down "I think the monsters will do that for me! They've done it enough times already!"

Sask then put herself behind Quebec "TAKE HIM INSTEAD! HE'S FRENCH!"

"Oi! The French are much more cultured then you swine!" the two started bickering as B.C turned her attention to Tori "Yes. We have met Egypt. He was very quiet the whole time though."

"Alright! Second question is from Descendent-of-the-moon!. Ontario and b.C, this one is directly pointed at you."

B.C and Ontario frowned. What could it be?

"How do you two feel about after all you had gone through to get out you had to go back in time to save your friends and loved ones?"

Ontario sniffled, remembering that they were still stuck in the mansion, even in this warped room the author had created.

"Wait…what?" Sask looked at B.C and Ontario "You two get out? What about us?"

Quebec frowned "ask, I have a feeling you're jumping ahead of something."

"The plot! Night, night!" suddenly cinderblocks dropped on Quebec and Sask's heads, sufficiently knocking them out.

Ontario and B.C's jaws dropped at the sudden changed in atmosphere as Tori leaned forward on the desk, hands linked together and her chin resting on her hands. "Well?"

"I-I personally didn't want to believe it….and I still don't believe…or I just don't want to believe it.I love them all so much that I don't want to believe they were all killed. That's why I go back I guess…to change everyone's fates; Papa and the others from dying and Ontario and I being alone." Tori nodded as she listened "Very interesting! All right, Ontario what's your reasoning?" Ontario shifted in her seat nervously "I-I just don't want to see anyone get hurt. I just don't want to see them all be gone forever!"

"So you're afraid of being alone?" Tori questioned, she was greeted with a stiff nod and glassy eyes.

Tori smiled what-could-only be described as psychotically "All right. Well I suppose until next time since that's all the questions! Please continue reading my story as these two girls struggle to save their friends and family from dying and themselves from insanity!"

Then Tori waved and the room went black.

* * *

Hehe! That was my weird transition-esque chapter! Next time we meet the 'rescuers' that go after our four favorite province-tans!

Read and Review Please!

BTW I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SOOPOOO LATE IT'S BEEN IN MY INBOX FOREVER SINCE I EMAILED IT TO MYSELF BUT MY COMPUTER WAS BEING A JERRRRRKKKKK! T.T

Ciao!


End file.
